


Sweet Cherry Pie

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cum shot, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, F/M, Food Kink, French Kissing, Fruit, Missionary Position, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Strip Tease, Surprise Kissing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Heather's dying to get a passing grade in her cooking class assignment by baking an entire plate of cherry pie. The bad thing about it is, she's paired with the most narcissistic student there ever is. Yet what happens when one little incident from Heather changes something inside Justin unexpectedly?





	Sweet Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of the characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I do not also own the song "Cherry Pie" by Warrant, which this fic is inspired from. This story is also dedicated to the band's late lead singer, Jani Lane, who had passed away on this day only 5 years ago. So if you're seeing this from the skies Jani, this one's for you!

Heather was having a stressful time.

The Queen Bee was standing alongside a bowl, a whisk, pie crust and pie dough. The reason why Heather would be in this kind of mess was that she was slacking off on her project for cooking class. She had only one week to do it, but all this mall-shopping with her friends and her constant beach-going made her fall behind on her work. She heard this coming from one of her friends, mainly Beth, who was working the project herself with Lindsay. Knowing that her grade counted on his project, Heather paced herself and got right to work right away.

The recipe Heather was working on for cooking class was the most simplest of them all: cherry pie. It was the kind of dessert that looked so good, it would bring a tear to somebody's eye. With no problem, Heather immediately did the pie dough, simple as that. Now all she needed to do was filling. Not sure what to do, she read the instructions.

"Okay, the filling contains 1 1/3 cups sugar, 1/2 cup of all-purpose flour, 6 cups of pitted sour cherries and 2 tablespoons of butter or margarine. Sounds easy enough." Heather shrugged. "Justin, hand me the sugar."

She lent her hand, hoping that her partner would Heather the sugar? But unfortunately, he wasn't responding at all.

"Justin, aren't you hearing me?" Heather groaned.

She turned to her shoulder to see Justin staring at himself through a metal napkin box. Heather couldn't believe who she was paired with for the project. He was most possibly the most vain and narcissistic student the Queen Bee had ever seen, and that was saying something. There was never a day where Justin would find something shiny to look at? Whether it would be a mirror, a little tiny fork, a shiny vehicle, a small quarter or the metal napkin box he was holding, Justin was always over obsessed with his looks.

Irritated by his already stroked-up ego, Heather came up to him and knocked the tin off his hands.

"Hey, I was looking at myself!" Justin exclaimed.

"Well, you should be looking at me!" Heather huffed a little. "This is a class project you know! And if you don't help me with this project, we're both gonna fail!"

"I don't understand why I'd have to be paired up with you in the first place," The male model sighed. "Couldn't you have your boyfriend helping you?" He said, referring to Alejandro.

"I would, but he's not even in our class, idiot." Heather groaned. "Besides, he can't help me because he's paired up with that stupid Lindsay!"

"Sucks to be him," Justin muttered while rolling his eyes.

"I know," Heather nodded. "So if you're gonna be serious about passing this stupid project, then you'll take my orders and follow them as I told you to, okay?"

"Fine," The model groaned before muttering, "Crabby little bitch..."

"I heard that!" Heather snarled. "Now hand me the sugar."

"All right." He groaned again.

Justin immediately started searching for the cabinet to where his blue eyes focused on the bag of sugar. He reached up and got it out, therefore handing some to Heather.

"Here you go." Justin said.

"About time you're not braindead," Heather replied, taking the sugar off his hands.

After adding 1 1/3 cups of sugar, she followed the next ingredient.

"Okay, hand me the flour." Heather said, lending her hand.

Yet, she didn't hear anything from Justin. Heather obviously knew he was still looking at himself from that metal tin, so she decided to wake him up.

"JUSTIN!" She shouted.

"Oh, right! Sorry." The model hesistated as he went back to the cabinet.

He then reached up for the flour and gave it to Heather for her to pour.

"Okay, now we need a jar of sour cherries," Heather read carefully before threatening him, "And don't think about looking at yourself, because if you even do, you'll be looking straight to a doctor."

"All right, I won't!" Justin said, backing away from her.

In order to avoid a future beatdown, Justin opened the fridge nervously and grabbed the jar of sour cherries standing next to the mustard. He immediately got it out and gave it right to Heather.

"There, that's better." Heather replied. "Okay, I also got the butter with me, so now we're good to go."

"Thank god..." Justin groaned.

"Okay, now find me a big spoon to stir it with, Justin." The queen bee demanded.

Suddenly, Justin's head wandered left to right, searching for any large spoons to stir the filling. Strange as it was, he couldn't find any to begin with.

"I don't see any big spoons anywhere." Justin replied.

"Well, find me something _to_ stir, ok?" Heather sighed.

Quickly searching all over, Justin went to the lower cabinet to find an electric mixer buried somewhere around the silverware.

"Is this better?" Justin asked her.

"Fine, it's better than nothing, I guess..." Heather sighed as she took the mixer off his hands.

With the machine in the palm of her hands, Heather sent the electric mixer straight into the filling and turned it right on...

...

...

...only for the cherry batter to splash across the white tanktop Heather was wearing, making her a mess!

"Ugggh, I'm a mess!" Heather cried out. "Oh my god, Justin! Get me a frickin' towel!"

"But we're out of paper towels." Justin replied.

"Are you serious?!" The queen bee groaned. "Well, find something to wipe me off then!"

Justin frantically tried to think of something to wipe off the cherry batter from both Heather's face and tanktop. There were no paper towels nor were there any fresh towels around the house (they were dirty due to Heather's little brother playing a prank on her that involved dirt), so he had to think of what to wipe Heather off with.

Realizing there was nothing else left to do, Justin did the risky thing of taking off his shirt and using it on Heather, wiping it off her chest slowly.

"All you have is your stupid green shirt?" Heather groaned.

"Hey, I didn't have anything else to wipe off of you." Justin shrugged.

"I swear, my stupid brother is the worst." Heather said, realizing that her brother was behind this cruel prank. It was apparent that Damien had set the electric mixer to super-speed, hence why the batter got all over Heather's shirt. But at least her face and hair remained intact.

"Ugggh, can you speed it up, Justin?" The queen bee groaned again, going face to face with the model himself. "I swear, you're very slower than a snail. Can you at least wipe this filling off of me faster so we can at least get back to making this pi-"

"You're very beautiful." He said, smiling.

Heather was cut off by those words immediately. She couldn't realize what Justin was saying to her right now. The queen bee could not believe those words being spoke to her. Either way, Heather caught herself out of nowhere with a bright blush between her cheeks.

"What did you say?" She said with a gasp.

"I said, 'You're very beautiful'." Justin said, smiling much wider.

"You really think so?" Heather gasped again.

"I love how moody and angry you get when you're barking orders at me," He winked. "Makes you that much hotter, babe."

"Oh my..." Heather said, losing a bit for words before reply, "I don't know what to say..."

"But I know what to say..." Justin said, before caressing Heather's chin.

Looking deeply onto her now-clueless gray eyes, Justin neared his face towards Heather's, trapping her with a kiss.

Heather couldn't help but feel like this was forced, but shockingly, she didn't care. That kiss ended up setting Heather's heart right on fire. She felt a very sultry feeling inside, making her leak a little around her legs for good measure. The kiss trapped her so much, she fell right into him, returning a hot steamy kiss of her own. The beautiful long-haired asian soon found herself on top of him, making out on top of the kitchen table. Soft quiet moans were heard from her as Justin's hands rubbed around her waist and down to her shapely lips. A smirk formed inside Heather when his muscular hands soon got a hold of those tight hot pants Heather was sporting.

Heather soon broke off the kiss and looked down at Justin with a sly seductive smirk on his face.

"You know, this tight tanktop's not for me," She cooed a little. "You mind if I take it off...?"

"Go ahead..." Justin nodded.

Getting his approval, Heather got her hands on her tanktop and tore it right off, revealing her shapely 35 D-cup breasts to him. Those curvaceous ample babies caught the Hawaiian's attention head-on as his hands decided to reach in a grab. Those hands of his turned her incredibly on, moaning increasingly with total velocity. Heather's peach-colored melons were being squeezed, massaged, scrunched and pulled to kingdom come, much to the eye candy's enjoyment. It was clear that her big boobs were making Justin hypnotized, finally focusing on her magnificent chest instead of the metal napkin tin that was on the floor.

The arousal he got made him stiff inside his pants, which Heather suddenly felt his erection poking her suddenly. An very evil smirk lit up her entire face, knowing where Justin was going with this.

"Mmmmm, I see you're a naughty boy, huh?" Heather spoke seductively.

Justin couldn't respond back to her, but he didn't care. He was too busy enjoying it.

Taking it as a yes, Heather got off his lap and slowly undid his pants. She then carefully slid his pants down as Justin's hard 11-inch penis had emerged from the messy denim. Heather couldn't help but lick her lips at a sight like that. And to think that Alejandro was hard enough. It was clear that the Hawaiian had beat Heather's boyfriend by an inch. Oh, of the things Heather was gonna do to Justin's little palm tree that he'd never thought of before. Of course, to Heather, it didn't seem so little at all.

But before she could get started, Heather had a plan up her sleeve.

"Hang on right there, stud..." She whispered.

"Wha-?" Justin gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Just watch me." Heather said as she grabbed a spoon.

Digging right into the jar of sour cherries, Heather picked up most of the cherry jam and started dipping onto his erection. The feeling made Justin jump and hiss a bit, but remained relax and calm. Who knew the jam that surrounded those cherries inside that jar looked so blistering cold? Regardless, Justin was very interested of what Heather was going to do to him.

Getting her hands around that cherry-coated cock, Heather bent down and started licking that rim all the way to the top. And then, she fully went down on him, filling up all 11-inches of his cherry-covered treat inside her mouth. Needless to say, it actually felt very tasty. It was quite tasty than those cherry tarts Heather's mom baked last week. Once her tongue started working the tastebuds of his cherry-coated cock, there was no stopping her. Heather swore she could feel his cock growing every time she would suck on him. The queen bee would imagine if the size of his bulbous erection would possibly be enough to choke her out, but she hardly worried about that at all. She was sucking him off and suck him off she was gonna do.

"Mmmm, you like licking the beater, don't ya...?" Justin smirked down on her while his hips jolted.

She then broke off of him and started to stroke the hawaiian nice and easy. Heather took in a nice easy pace with those shafts and strokes, taking time to relish in this incredible feeling. By then, those strokes were more enough to make Justin leak. He felt it fast enough for him to cling onto the edges tightly. His nails began leaving small little edges around the table, especially when Heather started to speed up. She bobbed her pretty little head up and down, taking every inch of him to the point that Justin's hips would spazz uncontrollably.

After a few more strokes and licks, Heather's hand felt a huge vibration coming from Justin.

"OH SHIT...!" He growled.

Suddenly, a large globby stream of cum blasted out of Justin like a fountain, reaching up to more than 16 inches. With some of the 'batter' oozing right out of him, Heather used the rest of her tongue to clean up that mess. It felt and tasted a little salty to her, but in Heather's mind, he tasted like the forbidden kind of fruit that the Queen Bee had ever witnessed. It was juicy like an apple and scrumptious like a musky melon.

After she licked the last of him, Heather looked up to Justin, who was panting and moaning like crazy.

"How does it feel?" She smirked.

"Oh man, that was awesome." Justin smirked. "I never thought you'd be so good at this..."

"Well, my mother likes to get a little naughty every now and then." Heather blushed. "Now sit still, please."

"What for?" Justin shrugged.

"Trust me, you'll like it." Heather smirked as her hands got a hold of her denim hot pants.

Using the greatest of ease, Heather gently slipped her shorts down to her legs, leaving Justin impressed. He was impressed of how shaved Heather looked from his vantage point. His dirty little thoughts had contained Justin to the core, therefore slowly shafting himself to the delightful image of Heather's womanhood.

After she tossed her hot pants away, Heather managed to get herself on top of the kitchen table. As Justin was done shafting himself, Heather squatted down on him, bringing in quite a huge moan from her. The feeling hurt a little, but soon got used to the small minor pain she felt as time passed. She rocked her hips slowly and easy as she could, riding Justin's hardened cock in a very savory way. Justin felt a little firey sensation burning from Heather's own loins, emitting heat coming from her soft pink textures. It was so warm that Justin's little man felt like a cherry pie being baked in the oven for so long. This intense feeling felt so good to the Hawaiian that it brought a tear to his eye.

Heather's hips now started twerking around her cock furiously, making this quite a wild ride for her. While she was busy building up adrenaline between their groans, Justin got a good look at the Asian's plump chest as they were swinging around. Whether they were swinging left or to the right, Justin became hypnotized by those beauties. He then thrusted vertically onto her so he could keep her jiggle motions going. With her rocking and his thrusting combined, Heather started screaming for the skies. One that sounded so much like a screamful lust. The Queen Bee often wondered how her own regions would feel after all of this furious bumping and grinding.

Feeling tired of this position, Justin clung onto Heather as he carefully managed to switch sides. This now left Heather on the bottom and Justin on the top, leaving him in charge.

"Justin, feed me a cherry will ya?" Heather pleaded.

"Already?" Justin gasped before smiling, "Well, if the lady wants, the lady gets."

Sitting beside both Justin and Heather was a bowl of plucked cherries. He carefully grabbed one of those cherries and fed her in quite a sensual way. Heather's entire lips started caressing the fruit while her tongue circled throughout the cherry. Using quick mouth reflexes, Heather chomped away at the cherry, leaving one sweet satisfying taste in her mouth.

"Mmmmm, tasty..." Heather smirked. "You know your way around cherries."

Hearing this, Justin laid out quite a satisfying smirk.

"Really?" He smiled evilly. "I guess it's time for me to pop one."

"Ohhh, please do..." Heather whispered in a begging fashion.

Throwing the cherry pit away, Justin repositioned himself around her groin and entered himself in. His hips took on a careful pace, going a bit nice and slow to keep up this form of pleasure. Heather had imagined every inch of him fitting snugly inside her small pink flesh, taking in one big penetration. He was moving through quite easily due to the glistening juices Heather was leaking right between her legs. The sound Justin was making when he was thrusting her proved to be good music to his ears, sounding a bit rubbery and slippery like a wiped window.

Somehow, Justin's nice and slow grew tired fast for the leggy Asian.

"What's with you? Are you fucking like a snail?" Heather replied. "GO HARDER!"

Hearing her demand, Justin's hips started to go at a furious pace.

Thrusting like that made Justin more vicious and beast-like with his moans. He was fucking her so fast, it was making the entire kitchen spin all around the two sweaty lovers. Just then, Heather had felt small drops of his sweat hit her right across the face. Sure, it felt a little gross, but seeing a hot guy sweat all over her was such an entire turn on. Heather's spreaded wings were getting destroyed non-stop thanks to attack after attack from his manhood. He wasn't giving Heather a chance to take a break. And frankly from Heather's standpoint, she didn't want to. She wanted to make sure Justin fucked her so hard, her cherry would be popped.

But suddenly, Justin started to tire himself off.

"Hey, what gives?" Heather replied.

"Bend over..." Justin demanded.

"I see you really want this, huh...?" She smirked once more.

"Trust me... I really do want this..." Justin said between pants.

"If you say so." The Asian winked.

Just to please and tease him, Heather bent over on the table and gyrated a little bit, getting his attention once more. Justin clung on to her right buttcheek and shafted as hard as he could in order to stay hard.

After that, he pressed his hips onto hers again, only a lot more rougher. One single thrust from Justin made Heather hiss like a stray cat. Grabbing onto her curvy hips, the Hawaiian pumped in and out of her non-stop, feeling a little hiss as well. Yet, the thrusts were still coming in fast, furious and quick. The lightning-quick fucking was growing so fast for Justin that he was just about this close to losing a hefty tank of stamina. It didn't effect him though. He was gonna fuck and thrust her so bad until by some odd coincidence, Heather's 6'4' dad would come in pissed off and start beating the shit out of Justin himself just for swinging his daughter on the kitchen table. Luckily for him, neither Heather's dad or mom were here much to the eye candy's safety.

Heather wanted more from Justin. She craved more from him that she would handle. Looking down at Heather's already-inflated rump, Justin smacked her ass hard. With one single smack, his handprint was labeled all around Heather's left ass cheek. Finding this entertaining, he tapped her ass again to the point where Heather's ass started turning deep red. By then, her ass grew by only one size. Feeling something shake inside him, Justin sped up his thrusts, leaving Heather's creamy-white ass nearly destroyed, demolished and dominated. She started clenching the edges of the table really tight, experiencing what was to come next.

"Shit, here it comes...!" The model grunted.

"Oh, yes! OHHHHHHH YES!" Heather cried out.

With one final push, both Justin and Heather let out one large lustful scream as they relished in one final release. The Hawaiian's hips spazzed uncontrollably as his seed started filling up the womb of the Queen Bee herself. Right now, Heather's eyes welled up in tears, enduring some of the pain her groin took as a result. Despite all of that however, it was all worth it for the Asian as she experienced the most hottest sex Heather had ever felt.

As minutes passed, Justin felt his muscular body collapse on the kitchen table with Heather resting all over his bare chest. These two were sticky and sweaty enough that the entire kitchen was emitted with a strong smell of sex and cherries.

"Wow, that felt amazing..." Justin panted out of breath.

"No shit," Heather shook her head. "That felt like heaven..."

"Yeah, I'm still glad I ended up there." The eye candy smirked.

"Well, be thankful it was worth the trip, big boy." Heather winked flirtatiously.

"Oh, believe me, my sweet cherry pie, this trip ain't even _close_ to being over..." Justin smirked back.

"Ooooh, what do you have in mind...?" Heather cooed.

"This..." He added before planting a passionate kiss on Heather's lips.

And then, his tender kisses went straight down to the queen bee's neck, leaving her sexually vulnerable and defenseless.

"Ohhh, Justin..." Heather moaned out while latching on to Justin's hair.

"Let's see if I can pop your cherry again..." The model whispered sensually.

"Ohhh, Justin!" She moaned again.

"That's right, say my name..." He whispered again.

"Ohhh, Justin...!"

"Come on Heather, make me feel it!"

But then, Heather's scream turned hateful, "JUSTIN!"

The velocity of the scream woke Justin up...

...

...

...only to realize he was seeing a fully-dressed Heather looking pissed off.

"Ah, I'm up!" Justin yelped. "What happened?"

"Obviously, you were daydreaming!" She said, rolling her eyes.

It was obviously clear to Justin that his surprise sex session with Heather was nothing more than a cruel daydream. Which meant that there was no cherry-splattered mess all around Heather, and neither were the sounds of the Asian's sweet beautiful moans. All Justin had to deal with was a mean bitchy Heather now.

"So, the dream that I had of you fucking under a strong cherry pie aftertaste was nothing but a dream?" Justin gulped.

"Okay, I did _not_ need to know about that!" Heather cringed at the thought. "Try keeping your thoughts to yourself, pervert! Now help me get this cherry pie into the oven!"

"Right..." The model groaned in disappointment.

_"I swear, I will never understand that sick freak..."_ Heather thought to herself before putting hers and Justin's class project into the oven.

Despite the fact that his little erotic moment with Heather was nothing more than a dream, Justin couldn't deny that she was hot. Sure, she was already taken by Alejandro and such, but it didn't stop him from relishing his biggest wet dream that he can reminisce and share with his buddies for as long as Justin desired.

After going what he went through, he could definitely use a cool drink of water to refresh himself from that memory, that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, AleHeather fans, it was all a dream in Justin's head. So by technicality, AleHeather are still together. But hey, who wouldn't dream of nailing the hottest girl on Total Drama? I know every fanboy on this fandom would, no question about it!
> 
> Anyway, what did you all think? Feedbacks are welcome, my broskis and broskettes! Until next time, RIP Jani Lane. We all know that Heaven will never be too far away.
> 
> Jani Lane
> 
> Feburary 1, 1964 - August 11, 2011


End file.
